El club de los corazones solitarios
by Hitomi95
Summary: A Quinn June Fabray le han roto el corazón, la han engañado y jura que no volverá a confiar en una ninguna persona jamás. Es ese suceso el que inspira el nacimiento de El club de los corazones solitarios. Al principio,ella es el único miembro, pero pronto se le unen Brittany ,su antigua mejor amiga, que acaba de romper con su novia y Mercedes, su actual mejor amiga. (Adaptación)
1. This girl

Ni Glee , ni el libro El club de los corazones solitarios me pertenece.

Encontré esto guardado en mis archivos y decidi subirlo.

Si les gusta ,subo los demás capítulos.

Besos

* * *

Yo, Quinn ''Jude'' Fabray , juro solemnemente no volver a salir con ninguna persona en lo que me queda de vida. De acuerdo, quizá cambie de opinión dentro de unos diez años, cuando ya no viva en Parkview, Illinois (Estados Unidos) , ni asista al instituto McKinley; pero, por el momento, he acabado con los líos amorosos así sea chico o chica. Son todos mentirosos y estafadores. La escoria de la Tierra. Sí, desde el primero hasta el último. La maldad personificada. Algunos parecen agradables, claro; pero en cuanto consiguen lo que buscan, se deshacen de ti y pasan al objetivo siguiente. Así que he terminado. No más amores. Punto final.

**Capitulo I : This girl**

Cuando tenía cinco años, caminé hasta el altar con la persona de mis sueños. Bueno, dejémoslo en la persona ideal. También tenía cinco años. Conocía a Rachel Berry prácticamente desde que nací. Su padre y el mío eran amigos de la niñez y, todos los años, ella y sus padres pasaban el verano con mi familia. Mi álbum de recuerdos de la infancia está lleno de fotos de las dos: bañándonos juntas, de bebés; jugando en la casa del árbol del jardín trasero y —mí preferida— disfrazados de novias en miniatura en la boda de mi prima. (Poco después, colgué la foto con orgullo en la pared de mi cuarto: yo, con mi vestido blanco; Rachel, con otro vestido similar solo que de color azul). Todo el mundo bromeaba y aseguraba que algún día nos casaríamos de verdad. Rachel y yo también lo creíamos. Nos considerábamos la pareja perfecta. No me importaba cantar horas con Rachel, y ella nunca dejo de jugar conmigo a las muñecas. Me empujaba en los columpios y yo le ayudaba a organizar su colección de Barbra Streisand . Rachel opinaba que estaba preciosa con mis coletas, y yo pensaba que era muy guapa. Sus padres me caían bien, y a ella le caían bien los míos. Yo quería un bulldog inglés y Rachel, un pug. Los macarrones con queso eran mi plato favorito, y el suyo también. ¿Qué más podría pedir una chica? Para mí, esperar con ilusión la llegada del verano equivalía a esperar con ilusión a Rachel. Como resultado, casi todos mis recuerdos tenían que ver con ella:

Mi primer beso (en mi casita del árbol, cuando teníamos ocho años. Le propiné una cachetada y, luego, me eché a llorar). La primera vez que le cogí de la mano (cuando nos perdimos durante una excursión en tercero de primaria). Mi primera tarjeta de San Valentín (un corazón de cartulina roja con mi nombre escrito). Mi primera acampada (cuando teníamos diez años, instalamos una tienda en el jardín trasero y nos pasamos la noche a la intemperie, solas las dos). La primera vez que engañé a mis padres adrede (el año pasado me monté sola en el tren a Chicago para ver a Rachel. Les dije a mis padres que iba a dormir en casa de Mercedes, mi mejor amiga). Nuestro primer beso de verdad (catorce años. Esta vez no me defendí).

Después de aquel beso, mi entusiasmo por la llegada del verano se incrementó. Ya no eran juegos de niños. Nuestros sentimientos eran auténticos, diferentes. El corazón ya no era de cartulina: estaba vivo, latía… Era de verdad. Cuando pensaba en el verano, pensaba en Rachel. Cuando pensaba en el amor, pensaba en Rachel. Cuando pensaba en cualquier cosa, pensaba en Rachel. Sabía que aquel verano iba a ocurrir. Rachel y yo estaríamos juntos. El último mes de instituto me resultó insoportable. Inicié la cuenta atrás de su llegada. Salía de compras con mis amigas en busca de ropa para gustarle. Incluso me compré mi primer biquini pensando en ella. Organicé mi horario de trabajo en la clínica de mi padre adaptándolo al horario de Rachel en el club de canto. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotras. Y entonces, sucedió. Allí estaba. Más alta (bueno tres centímetros mas) Más mayor. Ya no era sólo guapa, sino sexy. Y era mía. Quería estar conmigo. Y yo, con ella. Parecía así de simple. Al poco tiempo, estábamos juntas. Por fin, juntas de verdad. Solo que no fue el cuento de hadas que yo había esperado. Porque las personas cambian. Mienten. Te pisotean el corazón. A fuerza de desengaños, descubrí que ni los cuentos de hadas ni el amor verdadero existen. Que la persona perfecta no existe. ¿Y esa adorable foto de una inocente novia en miniatura con la chica que algún día le partiría el corazón? Tampoco existía. Me quedé mirando cómo ardía en llamas.


	2. Hello Goodbye

**Hola , he tenido muchas tareas por eso es complicado subir seguido. ¿Alguien sabe matemáticas? ok , nada que ver , pero siempre es bueno preguntar . Disfruten del capitulo.**

**- Kurt : Es un libro excelente , yo lo lei cuando tenia 15 . La adaptación lo hice en esa época y he decidido postearlo aquí. Habra Brittana , pero la mas importante sera Quinntana. Ojala te guste.**

**-PsychoHeart : Totalmente de acuerdo contigo es uno de mis libros favoritos , claro que existen mas libros que fui adaptando , quizás por ahí habrá otro que te guste . Has dado en el clavo , Quinntana es la pareja ideal aquí. Espero cumplir tus el capitulo**

**Si les gusta , molesten para continuarlo rápido. besos.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 : Hello Goodbye**

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Empezó como cualquier otro verano. Llegaron los Berry, y la casa estaba hasta llena. Rachel y yo coqueteábamos sin parar… siguiendo la rutina de los últimos años. Sólo que, esta vez, por debajo del coqueteo latían otras cosas. Como deseo. Como futuro. Como sexo.

Todo lo que había soñado empezó a suceder. Para mí, Rachel era perfecta. La persona con la que comparaba a todos los demás. La que siempre conseguía que el corazón se me acelerara y el estómago se me encogiera.

Aquel verano, por fin, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos. Quedamos un par de veces, nada del otro mundo. Fuimos al cine, a cenar, y demás.

Nuestros padres no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando. Rachel no quería decírselo, y me dejé llevar. Alegó que reaccionarían de manera exagerada, y no se lo discutí. Aunque sabía que nuestros padres siempre habían deseado que, en un futuro, acabáramos juntos, no estaba convencida de que ya estuvieran preparados. Sobre todo porque Rachel dormía abajo, en nuestro sótano insonorizado.

Todo iba de maravilla. Ella me decía lo que yo quería oír. Que era preciosa, perfecta. Que al besarme se le cortaba la respiración.

Me encontraba en la gloria.

Nos besábamos. Luego, nos besábamos más. Y después, mucho más. Pero al poco tiempo ya no era suficiente. Al poco tiempo, las manos empezaron a deambular, la ropa empezó a desprenderse. Era lo que yo siempre había deseado… pero parecía ir deprisa. Demasiado deprisa. Por mucho que le diera lo que buscaba, siempre quería más. Y yo me resistía. Todo cuanto hacíamos se convertía en una lucha constante por ver hasta dónde cedería yo.

Habíamos tardado tanto en llegar hasta ese punto que no quería precipitar las cosas. No entendía por qué no nos limitábamos a disfrutar de estar juntas, en vez de apresurarnos hasta el paso siguiente.

Y cuando digo «paso siguiente», me refiero al contacto físico. A dejar de tener la gran 'V'.

Después de un par de semanas, Rachel empezó a decir que, para ella, yo era la única, su amor verdadero. Sería tan increíble, me decía, si le permitiera amarme de la manera en la que quería…

Justo lo que yo había imaginado durante tanto tiempo. Lo que siempre había deseado. Así que pensé: «Sí, lo haré. Porque será con ella. Y eso es lo que importa».

Decidí darle una sorpresa.

Decidí confiar.

Decidí dar el paso.

Lo tenía todo planeado, todo calculado. Nuestros padres iban a salir hasta tarde y tendríamos la casa para nosotras solas.

—¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres, Q? —me preguntó Mercedes aquella mañana.

—Lo único que sé es que no quiero perderla —respondí.

Lo haría por ella. No tenía nada que ver conmigo ni con lo que yo quería. Todo giraba por ella.

Quería que resultara espontáneo. Darle una sorpresa, y que luego se sintiera abrumada por lo perfecta que era, por lo perfecta que era yo. Ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba en casa; quería que pensara que había salido aquella noche, para que la sorpresa fuera aún mayor. Quería demostrarle que estaba preparada. Lo tenía todo pensado, excepto la ropa que me iba a poner. Me metí a hurtadillas en la habitación de mi hermana Lady y registré sus cajones hasta encontrar un camisón de seda blanco que no dejaba mucho espacio a la imaginación. También le cogí su bata de encaje rojo.

Cuando por fin estuve preparada, bajé hasta la habitación de Rachel, en el sótano. Empecé a desatarme la bata, con una mezcla de emoción y de puro nerviosismo. Me moría de ganas de ver la expresión de Rachel cuando me descubriera. Me moría de ganas de demostrarle lo que sentía, de modo que ella, por fin, sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Esbocé una sonrisa mientras encendía la luz.

—¡Sorpresa! —grité.

Rachel se incorporó del sofá como un resorte, con una expresión de pánico en el semblante.

—Hola… —dije con tono sumiso, a la vez que dejaba caer la bata al suelo.

Entonces, otra cabeza surgió del sofá.

Una chica.

Con ella.

Me quedé petrificada, sin creer lo que veían mis ojos. Pasé la mirada del uno al otro mientras, a tientas, reunían su ropa. Por fin, agarré la bata y me la puse, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte posible de mi cuerpo.

La chica empezó a soltar risitas nerviosas.

— ¿No habías dicho que tu hermana había salido esta noche?

¿Su hermana? Rachel no tenía una hermana. Traté de convencerme de que existía una buena explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Rachel no me haría una cosa así, de ninguna manera. Sobre todo en mi propia casa. Quizá aquella chica había tenido un accidente justo delante de la puerta y ella la había llevado adentro para… eh… consolarla. O acaso ensayaban una escena de una representación estival de… Funny girl al desnudo. O tal vez me había quedado dormida y se trataba de una pesadilla.

Sólo que no era así.

La chica terminó de vestirse y Rachel, esquivando mi mirada, la acompañó al piso de arriba.

Gran gesto.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, regresó.

— Quinn —dijo, colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura—, lamento que tuvieras que ver eso.

Intenté responder, pero no encontraba la voz.

Subió los brazos hasta mis hombros y empezó a frotarlos a través de la bata.

—Lo siento, Quinn. Lo siento mucho. Ha sido una estupidez, tienes que creerme. Soy una idiota. Una idiota de categoría. Una completa idiota.

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo has podido? —mis palabras eran apenas un suspiro

Se inclinó sobre mí.

—En serio, no volverá a ocurrir. Escúchame, no ha pasado nada. En absoluto. Ella no es nadie. Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. Eres tú con quien quiero estar. Eres tú de quien estoy enamorada —bajó las manos por mi espalda—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Dime qué puedo hacer, Quinn. Lo último que quiero es herirte.

La conmoción se iba pasando, dejando al descubierto la furia que subyacía. Me aparté de un empujón.

—¿Cómo has podido? —espeté—. ¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO?

Esta última parte la dije a gritos.

—Mira, ya me he disculpado.

—¿Te has DISCULPADO?

—Quinn, lo siento muchísimo.

—¿LO SIENTES?

—Por favor, para de una vez y escúchame. Te lo puedo explicar.

—Muy bien, perfecto —me senté en el sofá—. Explícame.

Rachel me lanzó una mirada nerviosa; evidentemente, no había contado con que me sentara a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

—Quinn, esa chica no significa nada para mí.

—Pues no daba esa impresión —me ajusté el cinturón de la bata y agarré un almohadón para taparme las piernas.

Rachel exhaló un suspiro. Un suspiro en toda regla.

—Bueno, ya empezamos con el melodrama —ironizó. Entonces, se sentó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados—. Muy bien. Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas, no veo qué otra cosa puedo hacer.

—¿Disculpas? —repliqué entre risas—. ¿Crees que decir «lo siento» es suficiente para borrar lo que ha pasado? Creía que habías dicho que soy especial —miré al suelo, avergonzada de mí misma por haber sacado el tema a relucir.

—Pues claro que eres especial, Quinn. Venga ya, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar? —la cara de Rachel se tiñó de un rojo brillante—. A ver, las cosas son así: tú y yo…, nosotras…, nosotras…, bueno, es lo que hay…

No daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. La chica de sólo unos días atrás había desaparecido y una especie de… bestia había ocupado su lugar. —¿Me quieres decir de qué estás hablando? —¡Santo Dios! —Rachel se levantó del sofá y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro— Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando: mírate, ahí sentada, como cuando éramos niñas y no conseguías lo que querías. Bueno, he querido estar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo. Muchísimo. Pero aunque tú creas que quieres estar conmigo, no me quieres a mí. Lo que quieres es a tu amor de la infancia. La Rachel que te cogía de la mano y te daba besos en la mejilla. Bueno, pues esa chica ha crecido. Y quizá tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Pero yo…

—¿Qué? Tú ¿qué? ¿Te has puesto el camisón de tu hermana? Eso son juegos de niñas. Pero ¿sabes qué? La gente practica el sexo. No es para tanto.

Empecé a temblar de arriba abajo. Sus palabras me golpeaban.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

—No me debería haber liado contigo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba harta, y era mucho más fácil ceder a tus fantasías que enfrentarme a ellas. Además, lo admito, tienes ese toque de chica de clase media que te favorece. Nunca se me ocurrió que, al final, no era más que una provocación. El estómago se me revolvió. Las lágrimas me surcaban las mejillas.

—Oh, venga ya —Rachel se sentó y me rodeó con el brazo— Grítame un poco más y te sentirás mejor. Luego, pasaremos página.

Me desembaracé a sacudidas y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Para huir de ella.

Para huir de las mentiras.

Para huir de todo.

Pero no podía huir. Ella iba a seguir instalada en nuestra casa otras dos semanas. Cada mañana, tendría que levantarme y mirarle a la cara. Observar cómo salía por la puerta, sabiendo que seguramente iba a verse con ella. Sabiendo que buscaba en otro sitio lo que yo no le daba. Nunca me vería «de esa manera».

Día tras día me recordaba a mí misma que era una fracasada. Que lo que había deseado durante años había terminado haciéndome sufrir más de lo imaginable.

Lady , mi hermana mayor, fue la única persona de mi familia a la que se lo conté, y la obligué a jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Sabía que aquello perjudicaría la prolongada y estrecha amistad entre nuestros padres, y no me parecía justo que Rachel también destruyera eso. Además, me daba vergüenza. No soportaba la idea de que mis padres descubrieran lo estúpida que era su hija.

Rita intentó consolarme. Llegó a amenazar con matar a Rachel si se acercaba a menos de tres metros de mí. Pero incluso treinta metros habrían sido pocos.

—Todo irá bien, Quinn—prometió Lady mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos— Todos nos chocamos con paredes en el camino.

Yo no me había chocado con una pared sino contra un muro de ladrillo. Y no quería volver a sufrir ese dolor nunca más.

Felizmente la vida me daría una oportunidad ante mi dolor.


	3. You got to be free

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza , no he podido actualizar por los estudios. **

**Besos , nos leemos pronto.**

**Guest : Lo importante es que se diviertan con la historia, disfruta el capitulo.**

**Kurt : Leeeloooooooooooooooo! es buenísimo . Quinntana 3**

* * *

**Capitulo III : You got to be free**

Me sentía perdida. Necesitaba esconderme. Escapar.

Sólo se me ocurrió un remedio para aliviar el dolor. Recurrí a los únicos cuatro chicos que nunca me fallarían. Los únicos cuatro chicos que jamás me partirían el corazón, que no me decepcionarían.

John, Paul, George y Ringo.

Lo entenderá cualquiera que se haya aferrado a una canción como a un bote salvavidas. O que haya puesto una canción para despertar un sentimiento, un recuerdo. O que haya hecho sonar mentalmente una banda sonora para ahogar una conversación o una escena desagradable.

En cuanto regresé a mi habitación, destrozada por el rechazo de Rachel, subí el volumen de mi estéreo hasta tal punto que la cama empezó a temblar. Los Beatles habían sido siempre una especie de manta reconfortante que me aportaba seguridad. Formaban parte de mi vida incluso antes de que naciera. De hecho, de no haber sido por los Beatles, no habría llegado a nacer.

Mis padres se conocieron la noche en que John Lennon murió de un disparo, junto a un altar improvisado en un parque de Chicago. Ambos eran fans de los Beatles de toda la vida, y con el paso del tiempo decidieron que no tenían más remedio que llamar a sus tres hijas con los nombres de tres canciones del grupo: Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, Lady Madonna y Hey Jude.

Incluso nací el 7 de febrero, aniversario de la primera visita de los Beatles a Estados Unidos. No creía que fuera una casualidad. No me habría extrañado que mi madre se hubiera negado a empujar para que yo naciera en esa fecha concreta.

Casi todos los viajes familiares tenían como destino la ciudad de Liverpool, en Inglaterra. En todas nuestras felicitaciones de Navidad aparecíamos recreando la portada de un disco de los Beatles. Aquello debería haberme incitado a la rebelión. En cambio, los Beatles se convirtieron en parte de mí. Ya me sintiera feliz o desdichada, sus letras, su música me suponían un consuelo.

Ahora, traté de sofocar las palabras de Rachel con una explosión de Help! Mientras tanto, recurrí a mi diario. Al cogerlo, el ejemplar encuadernado en piel se notaba pesado, cargado por los años de emociones que contenían sus páginas. Lo abrí e inspeccioné las entradas, casi todas con letras de los Beatles. A cualquier otra persona le habrían resultado asociaciones absurdas; pero, para mí, el significado de las letras iba mucho más allá de las palabras. Eran instantáneas de mi vida: de lo bueno, lo malo y lo relacionado con los chicos.

Cuánto sufrimiento. Me puse a examinar mis relaciones anteriores.

Finn Hudson, de segundo de bachillerato y, según Mercedes, mejor «un chico bueno». Salimos cuatro meses, cuando empecé cuarto de secundaria. Las cosas comenzaron bastante bien, si por «bien» se entiende ir al cine y a tomar pizza los viernes por la noche con el resto de las parejas de la ciudad. Al final, Finn empezó a confundirme con el personaje de la serie de Glee, también llamado Quinn Fabray. Era una chica bipolar, y a Finn se le metió en su cabeza hueca que, si me cantaba una canción en medio del comedor, me rendiría. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que el atractivo físico no conlleva necesariamente las dotes de un buen cantante. Una vez que se hubo percatado de que mis bragas seguían en su sitio, Finn cambió de melodía.

Después vino Jake , quien —estoy convencida— sólo salió conmigo porque pensaba que mi madre, farmacéutica, le podía conseguir pastillas.

Dianna no fue mucho mejor. Empezamos a salir justo antes de que este verano me entrara la locura por Rachel. Parecía un tipo encantador hasta que le dio por frecuentar a Lea Michelle, quien resultó ser una buena amiga mía. Acabó quedando con las dos el mismo día. No se le ocurrió que compararíamos nuestras agendas.

Finn, Jake y Dianna. Y sólo en cuarto de secundaria. Me engañaron, me mintieron y me utilizaron. ¿Qué lección aprendí? La de mantenerme alejada de toda relación amorosa .

Aparté el diario a un lado. Estaba furiosa con Rachel, es verdad. Pero, sobre todo, estaba furiosa conmigo misma. ¿Por qué me presté a salir con ellos? ¿Qué saqué de aquellas relaciones, aparte de un corazón destrozado? Yo era más inteligente que todo eso. Tendría que haberlo sabido.

¿En serio quería seguir siendo utilizada? ¿Es que había alguien ahí fuera que mereciera la pena?

Había creído que Rachel sí merecía la pena, pero estaba equivocada.

Cuando me levanté para llamar a Mercedes —tenía que compartir mis penas con ella—, algo me llamó la atención. Me acerqué a mi póster preferido de los Beatles y empecé a pasar los dedos por las letras: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band.

Había contemplado aquel póster día tras día durante los últimos siete años. Había escuchado aquel álbum, uno de mis favoritos, cientos de veces. Era como si, para mí, siempre hubiera sido una única palabra muy larga: SgtPepper'sLonelyHeartsClubBand. Pero ahora tres términos se desligaban del resto, y descubrí en la expresión algo completamente nuevo.

Lonely.

Hearts.

Club.

Entonces, sucedió.

Algo relacionado con aquellas palabras.

Lonely. Hearts. Club.

Club. Corazones. Solitarios.

En teoría, podría sonar deprimente. Pero en aquella música no había nada deprimente.

No, este Club de los Corazones Solitarios era justo lo contrario a deprimente. Era fascinante.

Había tenido la respuesta delante de mis ojos, desde el principio. Sí, había encontrado una manera para que dejaran de engañarme, de mentirme, de utilizarme.

Dejaría de torturarme al salir con fracasados. Disfrutaría de los beneficios de la soltería. Por una vez, me concentraría en mí misma. Primero de bachillerato iba a ser mi año. Todo giraría alrededor de mí, Quinn Jude Fabray, fundadora y socia única del Club de los Corazones Solitarios.

Estábamos celebrando una reunión de emergencia (con los correspondientes palitos de queso empanados, imprescindibles para superar rupturas) en nuestra cafetería habitual, menos de una hora después de mi golpe de inspiración. Mercedes dio un sorbo de su batido mientras asimilaba mi perorata sobre los problemas que los chicos me habían causado a lo largo de los años. Ni siquiera había llegado al asunto del club ni a mi decisión de no volver a salir con nadie. La única pregunta era: ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

Sabía que la idea era una genialidad; pero me habría gustado que mi mejor amiga dejara de mirarme como si me hubiera fugado de una institución para enfermos mentales.

—Quinn, sabes que te quiero, pero…

«Ya empezamos».

—Sé que estás disgustada, y con razón —dijo ella—. Pero no todos los chicos son malos. Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Quieres que repasemos tus listas de los dos últimos años?

Mercedes hundió en el asiento. Año tras año elaboraba un listado de los chicos con los que quería salir. Se pasaba el verano sopesando sus opciones antes de redactar la lista para el curso escolar, y clasificaba a cada uno por un orden de preferencia basado en la relación entre el aspecto físico, el grado de popularidad y (otra vez) el aspecto físico.

Sin lugar a dudas, aquella lista causaba más sufrimiento del que se merecía. Hasta el momento, Mercedes no había salido ni una sola vez con ninguno de los candidatos. De hecho, nunca había tenido novio. No se me ocurría por qué. Era guapa, divertida, inteligente y una de las amigas más leales y fiables que se pudiera querer. Pero, como si yo necesitara otro ejemplo de por qué los chicos apestaban, ninguno de los alumnos del instituto McKinley parecía darse cuenta de que tenía madera de novia.

«Mejor para ella», pensaba yo. Pero Mercedes lo veía de otra manera.

—No sé de qué me hablas —respondió.

—Vale. ¿Me estás diciendo acaso que no tienes una lista nueva, preparada para la inspección?

Inconscientemente trasladó su bolso a la silla que tenía al lado.

Por descontado que tenía otra lista. Sólo nos quedaban unos días para empezar primero de bachillerato.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió, ofendida—. Me figuro que debería tirar esa lista a la basura ya que, según tú, todos los hombres son imbéciles.

Sonreí.

—Empezamos a entendernos. ¡Vamos a quemarla!

Al momento soltó un gruñido.

—Has perdido la cabeza, está claro. ¿Te importa ponerte seria un momento?

—Ya estoy seria.

Ahora le tocó poner los ojos en blanco.

—Venga ya. No todos los solteros de este planeta son seres despreciables. ¿Qué me dices de tu padre?

—¿Y qué me dices de Artie Abrams? —contraataqué yo.

Mercedes se quedó boquiabierta.

Lo admito, puede que me pasara un poco. Artie había estado en la lista del curso anterior. Mercedes se había pasado un semestre entero coqueteando con él en la clase de Química. Por fin, Artie le había preguntado si tenía algo que hacer el fin de semana. Mercedes estaba exultante… hasta que una hora antes de la cita, Artie le envió un mensaje por el móvil en el que decía que le había «surgido» algo. Después, no le hizo el menor caso durante el resto del curso. Ni una explicación, ni una disculpa. Nada.

Típicamente masculino. —¿Y Sam Evans? —presioné.

Acabo lanzándome una mirada asesina.

—Bueno, no tengo la culpa de que no sepa que existo.

El primer nombre de la lista de Mercedes siempre era el mismo: Sam Evans, alumno de último curso y jugador de fútbol americano sin igual. Por desgracia, Sam nunca había dado señales de estar al tanto de que mi amiga estaba viva. Cuando yo salía con Jake, invité a Sam y a sus amigos a mi casa con el único propósito de que llegara a conocer a Mercedes. Pero no le prestó la menor atención. Una de las pocas razones por las que aguanté tanto tiempo con él fue porque Mercedes necesitaba su dosis diaria de Sam Evans.

El simple hecho de pensar en aquella lista y en lo mucho que influía en la felicidad de mi mejor amiga me provocaba ganas de arrebatársela del bolso y romperla en mil pedazos. Porque sabía que tendría que ir tachando los nombres uno a uno y acabaría hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Mercedes exhaló un suspiro y, luego, recobró la compostura.

—Este curso va a ser distinto, mejor —juró—. No sé, tengo una corazonada, en serio —sacó la lista y empezó a contemplar pensativamente los aspirantes del año.

¿De verdad me había creído que iba a entender mi necesidad de acabar con los chicos? Ella sólo pensaba en quedar con ellos.

Me di por vencida… de momento.

Ella no era la única que tenía una corazonada acerca del nuevo curso.

Los días pasaron rápidos y llego nuestro primer día de clases. Aún no había llegado al instituto y ya tuve que enfrentarme al enemigo. No se trataba de Rachel; se había marchado. Pero era alguien de su bando.

—¡Uf! ¿Te puedes creer que mi hermano pequeño ya va al instituto? —dijo mi amiga señaló el asiento posterior de su coche, donde su hermano Wade hacía sonar un iPod a todo volumen—. Y ¿sabes, Q? No veo que tenga cuernos de diablo en lo alto de la cabeza.

—Todavía —le dediqué una sonrisa arrogante.

El pequeño Wade Jones era un alumno de tercero de secundaria…, un chico…, uno de ellos.

Me pregunté cuándo empezaría a actuar como el resto de los alumnos del McKinley. ¿Existiría una especie de aula secreta en la que enseñaban a los chicos a convertirse en tíos buenos con la cabeza hueca?

Cuando Wade se bajó del coche de Mercedes, no pude evitar fijarme en que se parecían más que nunca, con su pelo oscuro, sus ojos color marrones y su óvalo de la cara.

Definitivamente una versión masculina de mi joven amiga.

Mercedes empezó a mirarme de arriba abajo. —Q, esos zapatos son increíbles. Hoy estás deslumbrante —se aplicó una nueva capa de brillo de labios mirándose en el espejo retrovisor—. ¿Decidida a impresionar a alguien en particular?

Solté un gruñido.

—No. Quería estar guapa para mí, nada más.

La mirada que me lanzó dejaba claro que no se lo creía.

Me daba igual. Iba a ser el comienzo de un curso alucinante. Abrí la puerta del instituto, emocionada por empezar el año escolar sin toda aquella locura de los chicos.

La sonrisa en mis labios se desvaneció a toda prisa, pues la primera persona que me encontré fue Finn, que llevaba la cazadora con las iniciales del instituto que me había «prestado» cuando salíamos. Qué oportuno ser recibida por un recordatorio de antiguos novios terribles. Menos mal que Rachel estaba en Chicago, a kilómetros de distancia. Doblé la esquina para alejarme de Finn y vi a Sam Evans, quien, al parecer, seguía siendo demasiado creído como para dirigirle la palabra a Mercedes.

Mi frustración fue en aumento según iba inspeccionando a mis compañeros de clase. Había recorrido aquellos pasillos en miles de ocasiones, pero me daba la sensación de haber abierto los ojos por primera vez. No veía más que chicas que se desvivían por ligar con chicos, parejas que caminaban de la mano, chicos que…

Noté una vibración en mi bolso y saqué el móvil. Me detuve en seco y se chocó contra mí.

—¡Cuidado! —vociferó mientras su novia, Marley, me lanzaba una mirada furiosa. A Dios gracias, no les era posible ir cogidos de la mano las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana.

Salí de mi aturdimiento. Estaba convencida de que tenía que haber un error. Pero no: el teléfono, cruelmente, confirmaba la verdad. Era un mensaje de Rachel. Cómo no, había encontrado una manera de torturarme aun sin estar cerca de mí.

_Que tengas un buen primer día de clase. _

¿Cómo? En primer lugar, sabía que yo no le hablaba. En segundo lugar, sólo habían transcurrido dos semanas, ¿pensaba acaso que se me había olvidado? En tercer lugar, el mensaje no podía haber sido más patético. Lo borré y guardé el móvil en mi bolso de un empujón.

Me negué a permitir que Rachel Berry arruinase un solo día más de mi existencia.

—¡Bloom, te has metido en un buen lío! —Santana Lopez estaba apoyado en su taquilla, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Genial. No estaba de humor para hacer caso de sus estupideces.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté con impaciencia mientras abría mi taquilla, a tres puertas de la suya.

Santana se quedó mirándome, desconcertada.

—Mmm, no importa —cogió mi horario de clases, en lo alto de mi pila de libros.

Santana Lopez era uno de esas personas con una novia pegajosa cuya vida giraba en torno a ella. Se trataba del mayor cliché del instituto: una destacada atleta con buenas notas que, mira por dónde, también era guapísima. De constitución delgada, superaba el metro sesenta y cinco; tenía unos ojos miel increíbles, y siempre estaba con las manos en las caderas, tenia el cabello negro y con ondas. Naturalmente, también era uno de las mayores conquistadoras del instituto. Tiempo atrás, yo solía sucumbir a sus encantos; pero esta vez no me apetecía seguir alimentando su ego.

Era un estorbo para mis ideales.

Me costó reconocerla sin Brittany Pierce pendiente de sus movimientos. Santana y Brittany llevaban saliendo toda la vida. Bueno, en realidad, empezaron en primero de secundaria; pero en el instituto eso significaba desde siempre. Brittany era la clásica novia para una triunfadora del estilo de Santana: larga melena rubia y brillante, ojos azul translúcido, cuerpo esbelto en plan modelo y siempre, absolutamente siempre, impecable: Porrista & Presidenta del Consejo de Alumnos.

—¡Vaya! Por lo que se ve, sólo coincidimos en Historia Universal —me estaba diciendo Santana—. Noah también está en esa clase. Apesta a tope.

—Sí, apesta —no intenté disimular la nota de sarcasmo en mi voz.

—¡Hola!

Miré pasillo abajo y divisé nada más y nada menos que a la señorita Brittany Pierce, que caminaba en nuestra dirección con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Debía de tener una especie de sexto sentido que le advertía de que Santana estaba hablando con otra chica. Traté de no poner los ojos en blanco mientras sacaba los libros de la taquilla.

—¡Feliz primer día de clase! —exclamó.

Cerré la taquilla de un golpe y me dispuse a encaminarme a la clase de Español, pero me encontré el paso bloqueado por ella, parada frente a mí con una sonrisa que se acrecentaba por momentos, lo que, de alguna manera, me resultaba inquietante.

—Eh, Q —dijo—. ¿Qué tal el verano? —sus ojos prácticamente lanzaban chispas de entusiasmo. Me entraron ganas de vomitar.

Me quedé mirándola, desconcertada. ¿Por qué me hablaba? No nos habíamos dirigido la palabra desde hacía siglos.

—Eh, hola, Brittany —no entendía por qué todo el mundo sentía la necesidad de sacar a relucir el verano el primer día de clase. Resultaba irritante. El verano había terminado. No hacía falta pensar en el. Nunca más.

—Bueno, ¿es que no notas nada? —Brittany empezó a girar sobre sí misma. Todo en ella resultaba perfecto; es decir, no se habían producido grandes cambios. De modo que me limité a encogerme de hombros—. Quinn —Brittany parecía estupefacta—. Mi conjunto. ¿Es que no te acuerdas?

Examiné la ropa que llevaba: chaqueta ceñida de tela vaquera, camiseta de lentejuelas negras, minifalda de volantes rosa y sandalias rosa con tacón de diez centímetros. Encogí los hombros otra vez. Era evidente que no me acordaba.

— ¡Quinn Jude! —Brittany se abrió la americana para dejar al descubierto la camiseta de lentejuelas, que llevaba un logotipo de los Beatles—. Y ahora, ¿te acuerdas? Siempre nos poníamos una camiseta de los Beatles el primer día de clase.

Me quedé boquiabierta. Sí, claro, cuando teníamos diez años… y nos hablábamos.

—Mmm, lo siento —me disculpé—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Los hombros de Brittany se hundieron ligeramente. No le había ofrecido la respuesta con la que había contado.

¿Qué esperaba? La última vez que yo había seguido el ritual del primer día de clase fue en segundo de secundaria. El día en que llegué tarde al instituto porque Brittany no pasó a buscarme, como hacía siempre. El día en que a mi mejor amiga se le olvidó ponerse una camiseta de los Beatles. Y resultó que ese día, por fin, me di cuenta de que nuestra amistad había terminado. Habíamos sido las mejores amigas durante casi diez años. Nuestras madres se habían conocido en un club de lectura cuando ambas usábamos pañales y decidieron reunirnos de vez en cuando para que jugáramos. Su madre nos recogía al salir de clase y nos llevaba al parque, o íbamos a mi casa y correteábamos en el jardín de atrás.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya. A ella no volvió a interesarle ninguna otra cosa desde el momento en que Santana entró en escena.

Decidió que en su vida sólo existía espacio para una persona.

Tenía que elegir entre su mejor amiga y su novia.

Adivina por quién se decidió.


	4. Los ocho magníficos

_**Ni Glee , Ni El club de los corazones solitarios me pertenece.**_

_**Hola , que larga semana. Espero que todos se encuentren bien , yo seguiré subiendo esta historia hasta el final .Así que no pensare dejarla abandonada **_

_**Muchos besos y abrazos.**_

_**Kurt : Hola! espero que estes bien . Bueno va a demorar por varios factores , pero es bonito ver como una relación se desarrolla. Esta historia mas que de relaciones amorosas trata sobre amistad , eso es lo que mas me motivo a publicarlo aquí. Disfruta el capitulo.**_

_**Si desean el capitulo antes , avísenme y lo subo antes. **_

* * *

**Capítulo IV : Los ocho magníficos**

Me alejé de Santana y de Brittany a la mayor velocidad posible, antes de que se convirtieran en Brittana en mitad del pasillo. Pero el nombre de mi ex mejor amiga volvió a surgir durante el almuerzo.

—Imagina quién ha intentado charlar conmigo en Biología, y también en Francés, como si fuéramos amigas —me comentó Mercedes mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería al acabar las clases de la mañana—. Brittany S. Pierce, ¿te lo puedes creer? Debe de estar maniobrando para conseguir votos para que la nombren reina en la fiesta de antiguos alumnos.

—Sí, actúa de forma rara —coincidí.

—Puf, no la soporto.

Mercedes nunca había sido una gran fan de Brittany, la verdad; pocas chicas en el instituto lo eran. Tal vez fuera por su apariencia perfecta, o por el hecho de que sobresalía en todos los aspectos.

Pero aquello no eran más que pequeñas envidias.

En realidad, había una única persona en el McKinley que contaba con una razón de peso para odiar a Brittany S. Pierce.

Yo.

Por si no resultaba lo bastante malo que fuera el prototipo de «chica-que- abandona-su-identidad-por-culpa-de-una-relación», también me había abandonado a mí. Yo siempre había considerado que las chicas que renuncian a sus amigas cuando alguien se interesa por ellas son patéticas. Pero cuando me convertí en una de esas amigas, descubrí lo mucho que dolía.

Otro ejemplo más de cómo las relaciones amorosas habían arruinado mi vida. Por si no tuvieran bastantes problemas con cupido por tratarme como si fuera basura, me robaba además a las amigas.

Aunque odiaba la lista de Mercedes por lo mucho que le hacía sufrir, por lo general me alegraba en secreto cuando resultaba ser un fracaso. No quería perderla a ella de la misma manera en que había perdido a Brittany.

Una vez que hubimos sorteado la larga cola de desconcertados alumnos de tercero que aún no estaban al tanto del veneno que servían en la cafetería, Mercedes y yo nos sentamos a nuestra mesa del almuerzo, la misma del curso anterior. Nuestros amigos Kurt y Emily no tardaron en llegar.

—Eh, chicas —nos saludó Emily mientras ella y Kurt tomaban asiento—. Mis padres me están dando la paliza para que elija más actividades extraescolares de cara a la solicitud para la universidad. ¿Os lo podéis creer? Ya tengo que empezar a preocuparme por la universidad. ¡Pero si acabamos de empezar primero de bachillerato!

Los cuatro asentimos con la cabeza. Emily se rebulló, incómoda, y jugueteó con su manzana mientras las demás nos lanzábamos a nuestros respectivos almuerzos. Costaba no darse cuenta de que había adelgazado aún más durante el verano, si es que era posible. Prácticamente desaparecía dentro de su sudadera gris con capucha, del instituto McKinley.

De pronto, el cuerpo de Emily se clavó en la mesa por culpa de una chica bajita, de pelo rizado, que debió de resbalarse en el suelo. Estrelló su bandeja contra la cabeza de Emily y su bebida se le derramó a nuestra amiga por el hombro.

—¡Oh, no! —gritó la chica—. ¡Mi refresco!

Conmocionadas, nos quedamos mirando mientras la desconocida recogía su vaso de plástico y examinaba su ropa, ignorando a mi amiga por completo. En mi vida había visto a aquella chica, por lo que me imaginé que sería de tercero. Nunca se me habría pasado por alto, aunque no podía medir más de metro y medio. Todo en ella resultaba exagerado. Las uñas acrílicas pretendían pasar por una manicura francesa; el pelo, castaño oscuro, tenía un exceso de mechas rubias; llevaba las cejas depiladas al máximo y los labios, demasiado perfilados. Vestía una diminuta minifalda vaquera y top de encaje. En otras palabras, daba la impresión de que se disponía a contonearse por la pasarela, y no a almorzar en la cafetería del instituto.

—¿Estás bien? —Kurt le entregó unas servilletas para que se secase.

—¡Ash-ley! —gritó la chica a su amiga—. ¿Me he manchado la camiseta?

Mercedes giró la cabeza de golpe.

—Perdona, ¿qué tal si le pides disculpas a mi amiga, a la que acabas de poner como una sopa?

La chica se quedó mirando a Mercedes como si ésta le estuviera hablando en un idioma extranjero.

— ¿Cómo dices? Se me ha caído el refresco.

Mercedes le lanzó su particular «mirada asesina»: ojos entornados en forma de diminutas rendijas, labios fruncidos y expresión de la furia más absoluta.

—Sí, se te ha caído el refresco… encima de mi amiga. ¿Sabes lo que es una disculpa?

La chica, molesta, abrió la boca. Masculló algo que, me imagino, se suponía que era una disculpa (sonó más bien a una pregunta: «¿Per-dón?») y se alejó.

Mercedes volvió a sentarse.

—Increíble. El primer día de clase y estos de tercero ya se creen los dueños del instituto. Qué barbaridad, mirad la mesa a la que van.

Había una hilera de mesas junto a los ventanales que invariablemente ocupaban los deportistas y las animadoras, incluyendo al infame y elitista grupo de Los Ocho Magníficos: Santana Lopez y Brittany S. Pierce, Kitty Wilde y Marley Rose , Joe Hart y Sugar Motta, Noah Puckerman y una de sus numerosas parejas rotatorias.

Mercedes y yo nos contábamos entre las pocas personas de nuestra clase que no se habían sentado a aquella mesa en calidad de novia provisional de Noah. Nunca me había apetecido formar parte de aquella demente versión del Arca de Noé, donde sólo sobrevivías si formabas pareja de Noah Puckerman. Si tuviera que elegir entre salir con Noah y perder el barco, estaría plenamente decidida a ahogarme.

Tanto Emily como Kurt habían salido con Noah.

Todos sabíamos del sentido que Noah le daba al sexo, no era sorpresa para nadie que saliera con mi amigo para poder expandir más su deseo de satisfacerse.

En el caso de Emily fue en segundo de secundaria, y Noah se dedicaba a contar mentiras al equipo de baloncesto sobre hasta dónde había llegado con ella. Una vez que la hubo abandonado, Emily se fue haciendo cada vez más popular entre los chicos y chicas de la clase, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que era porque la tomaban por una chica fácil.

Habría cabido imaginar que Kurt aprendería de los errores de Emily. Pero no. Noah se las arreglaba para desbaratar el sentido común de cualquier persona. Aún apuesto que se aprovechó de la falta de confianza de él.

Kurt había pensado que, en su caso, sería diferente, así que se lanzó al agua… para después descubrir que un tal Sebastián nadaba en la misma piscina y al mismo tiempo.

De ser el primer objeto masculino para Noah, paso a ser otro más.

No podía evitar preguntarme por qué un chico conseguía encontrar estar con dos personas al mismo tiempo, cuando nosotras las chicas no éramos capaces de encontrar a alguien confiable.

El rostro se me encendió al recordar la cantidad de problemas que Noah había causado; no sólo con Emily y Kurt, sino con prácticamente la mitad de nuestra clase. Jamás entendí el poder que ejercía sobre ambos sexos. Era el típico atleta estúpido: un tipo grande con el pelo negro cortado a maquinilla y ropa que siempre ostentaba los logotipos de al menos dos bandas de rock.

Al pensar en Noah caí en la cuenta de que yo no era la única chica del McKinley que se podría beneficiar de un boicot a las relaciones amorosas.

Aquellas fastidiosas alumnas de tercero se le estaban echando encima, y él lo disfrutaba al máximo.

—Los chicos son idiotas —declaré, prácticamente a gritos.

Una risa escapó de la garganta de Mercedes.

-No solo chicos, también chicas – dijo Emily observando a la pareja de Kitty - Marley

—Venga ya, ¡como si no te pasaras la vida coqueteando con Santana y Noah!

¿Como si no QUÉ?

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—¿Me tomas el pelo? Cuando estás con Santana te pones a ligar como una loca.

Sí, bueno; eso era la antigua Quinn. La nueva Quinn había dejado de ligar.

— Los Ocho Magníficos no son el problema —apuntó Emily—. El problema está en que cuando se enamoran hacen girar todo su mundo alrededor de esa persona. Tenemos el ejemplo de Brittana.

—Bueno —repuso Kurt—. Brittany siempre es amable conmigo. Pero Kitty y Marley son unas creídas.

Emily dirigió una mirada indignada hacia aquella mesa.

—Venga, por favor. Podrán ser perfectas y salir con los mejores partidos de aquí (¡menudo aburrimiento!); pero la verdad es que no le caen bien a nadie. ¿Y sabéis lo más ridículo de todo? Que a los de ese grupo, supuestamente el de los más populares, los desprecian casi todos los alumnos. Cada vez que son amables con alguien que no pertenece al grupo es siempre, siempre, porque andan buscando algo.

—¡Exacto! —intervino Mercedes—. Hoy mismo, en clase, Brittany pretendió ser mi mejor amiga del alma. Y para colmo, intentó lo mismo con Quinn, esta mañana.

Emily asintió.

—Exacto. Salta a la vista que quiere algo.

—Sí. Bueno, pues sea lo que sea —dijo Mercedes, volviendo la mirada hacia la mesa de Los Ocho Magníficos—, os aseguro que no lo va a conseguir.

Entré en la clase de Historia Universal y me encontré acorralada por todas partes.

Nuestra profesora, la señora Barnes, había adjudicado los pupitres por orden alfabético (¡qué original!) y me colocó entre Santana , con Jake sentado dos filas más atrás y Sam Evans (la gran obsesión de Mercedes) y Artie.

Sólo había otras tres chicas en la clase, y terminaron situadas lo más lejos posible de mí.

—Caramba, hola, señorita Quinn —me dijo Noah a modo de bienvenida. Aquella mañana habíamos estado juntos en la clase de Español y (para mi gran disgusto) nos habían asignado como pareja de conversación. Noah se pasó casi todo el tiempo inventándose palabras, para lo que añadía una «o» final a las palabras inglesas: el chairo, el sandwicho, el footballo.

Santana se sentó a mi lado.

—Qué sorpresa —comentó.

Noah se inclinó sobre mi mesa.

—Eh, Quinn, ¿qué nombre español vas a elegir? —encogí los hombros. No me había parado a pensarlo, la verdad. Noah prosiguió—: Es que estaba pensando en elegir Nachos, y si tú eligieras Margarita, cuando hagamos un trabajo juntos, la señora Coles tendrá que decir: «Margarita y nachos, por favor».

Noah soltó una carcajada; luego, se inclinó hacia delante y puso la mano en alto.

Hice todo lo posible por ignorarlo.

—¿Qué pasa, Fabray? —preguntó Santana—. ¿Es que me estás engañando con Puckerman? En serio, pensaba que tenías mejor gusto.

«Sí, como si fuera yo quien engaña. Yo no soy quien tiene novia».

Noah dedicó a Santana un gesto grosero y, acto seguido, los dos se pusieron a decir estupideces acerca de cuál de ellos iba a dar más vueltas en el entrenamiento de aquella noche.

Me pregunté si por la zona habría institutos sólo para una persona.

Cuando escuché el último timbre del día, me sentí más aliviada que en toda mi vida. Salí del aula como si huyera de un fuego y me fui derecha a mi taquilla. Allí me encontré a Brittany, esperando. No a mí. A Santana. Cómo no.

Aun así, me saludó con la mano.

¿Es que no tenía una taquilla propia?

—¡Eh, Q! —exclamó a medida que me acercaba—. ¿Vas a ir al partido del viernes por la noche?

—Sí —fingí estar ocupada buscando mi manual de Biología. No entendía por qué, de repente, mostraba tanto interés por mi calendario social.

—Como si alguien fuera a perderse semejante movida —terció Noah, que se acercaba con Santana, y, tras hacer el comentario, se paró para entrechocar las manos con ella—. Hasta el padre de Lopez va a estar. Sólo por eso hay que ir. Ocurre muy pocas veces, en plan, no sé, como un eclipse lunar o algo por el estilo…

Santana lanzó a Noah una mirada furiosa y cerró su taquilla de un portazo. Yo conocía Santana desde primaria y nunca había visto a su padre. A su madre y a su padrastro, claro que sí. Pero a su padre no. Sólo sabía que era un pez gordo entre los abogados de New York.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio en el grupo de Santana, un grupo con el que no quería involucrarme. Cogí el móvil y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver que tenía otro mensaje de Rachel .

**_No podrás ignorarme toda la vida. _**

Pulsé la tecla «Borrar». Desde luego, pensaba intentarlo.

—¿Quinn? —era la voz de Brittany.

—¿Qué? —levanté la mirada y me fijé en que estaba sola. No me había dado cuenta de que Santana y Noah se habían marchado. ¿Por qué seguía allí Brittany?

—Eh, mmm…, me estaba preguntando… —empezó a decir, nerviosa, mientras doblaba una esquina de su cuaderno—. Verás, hace mucho que no hablamos, y me encantaría que saliéramos alguna vez. Al cine, o a cenar; lo que prefieras.

**«Tiene que estar de broma», pensé.**

—Bueno, yo, eh…

** «¿Por qué no me dices qué andas buscando y acabamos de una vez?». **

—¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana por la noche? —preguntó.

—Mmm… —me anduve con rodeos, tratando de improvisar una excusa para no quedar con ella.

—Estaba pensando que podíamos ir al centro comercial y luego picar algo. Lo pasaríamos bien, ¿verdad?

**«Pues no, la verdad es que no…». **

Me quedé mirando a Brittany. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y daba la impresión de que, realmente, le apetecía salir conmigo. O eso, o bien que estaba tan desesperada por ser la primera alumna de primero de bachillerato en convertirse en reina de la fiesta de antiguos alumnos que estaba dispuesta a llevar su campaña de promoción más allá de las líneas enemigas.

**«Un momento —pensé—. Ésta es Brittany S. Pierce. La misma Brittany que me dejó plantada un millón de veces. La que nunca anteponía a una amiga frente a Santana. Si accedo, tendrá que cancelar un plan con Santana. Hay cosas que nunca cambian». **

—Sí, estará bien —repuse. Sabía que siempre me podía inventar una excusa (como que tenía que trabajar en la consulta dental de mi padre), si es que ella no me plantaba primero.

Dio un saltito en el aire.

—¡Guay! Te pasaré a buscar mañana, después de clase.

No pensaba esperarla con los brazos abiertos.

No pensaba caer de nuevo en las garras de Brittany S. Pierce.

O eso pensé.


End file.
